Dead Girl Rolling
Dead Girl Rolling is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixtieth case of the game and the fourth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Ocean Shore, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Amy and the player were watching a roller derby match with Hannah when they witnessed Helter Skaters captain Susie Pickley dying after getting knocked down by opposing roller derby captain Mona Middlefinger. Mid-investigation, a blog claiming to know the reason behind Susie's murder popped up, which the team traced to vlogger Becky Walden, who had made the blog for the STALKR award. Later, Becky came to the station and said that the award did not exist, meaning that someone had asked her to stalk the victim. The team discovered this someone to be her confidante and mother-in-law, Barbara Pickley, who turned out to be her murderer as well. Barbara claimed that Susie's entry into the roller derby scene led her to engage in activities against Barbara's moral compass. When she realized that Susie was flirting with Lenny Spitfire, she feared that Susie would leave Howard Pickley. She then resorted to lacing Susie's drink with Rocket Cow, which induced an anaphylactic shock in Susie. Judge Dante sentenced her to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, Russell, Amy, and the player discovered that Mona starred in plays to entertain children who were sick. They also gave Howard back a film roll of Susie to comfort him as he was struggling with his mother killing his wife. Summary Victim *'Susie Pickley' (poisoned during a roller derby competition) Murder Weapon *'Energy Drink' Killer *'Barbara Pickley' Suspects C60MonaMiddlefinger.png|Mona Middlefinger C60HowardPickley.png|Howard Pickley C60BarbaraPickley.png|Barbara Pickley C60BeckyWalden.png|Becky Walden C60LennySpitfire.png|Lenny Spitfire Killer's Profile *The killer plays the guitar. *The killer wears charms. *The killer practices yoga. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer weighs 132 lbs. Crime Scenes PBC4-CS1A.png|Skating Rink PBC4-CS1B.png|Storage Shelves PBC4-CS2A.png|Susie's Garden PBC4-CS2B.png|Garden Chair PBC4-CS3A.png|Performers' Hangout PBC4-CS3B.png|Plaza Stairs Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Skating Rink. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Sport Bag, Fan Card; Victim identified: Susie Pickley; New Suspect: Mona Middlefinger) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Energy Drink) *Examine Note. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied; Attribute: The killer plays guitar) *Talk to Mona Middlefinger about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Skating Rink investigated) *Examine Victim's Sport Bag. (Result: Charm) *Analyze Charm. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears charms) *Examine Fan Card. (Result: Restored Fan Card; New Suspect: Howard Pickley) *Talk to Howard Pickley about the victim. (Prerequisite: Fan Card restored) *Investigate Susie's Garden. (Prerequisite: Howard interrogated; Clue: Victim's Book) *Examine Victim's Book. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Barbara Pickley) *Talk to Barbara Pickley about her daughter-in-law. (Prerequisite: Barbara's fingerprints identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Performers' Hangout. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Flyer, Ad) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Derby Flyer) *Ask Mona about her rivalry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Derby Flyer restored; Profile updated: Mona plays the guitar) *Examine Ad. (Result: Cryptic Words) *Analyze Cryptic Words. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices yoga) *Analyze Website Code. (12:00:00; Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Suspect: Becky Walden) *Ask Becky about her blog on the victim. (Prerequisite: Website Code analyzed) *Investigate Garden Chair. (Prerequisites: Mona and Becky interrogated; Clues: Gardening Bag, Torn Album) *Examine Gardening Bag. (Result: Torch) *Examine Torch. (Result: Ash) *Analyze Ash. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Lenny Spitfire) *See if Lenny Spitfire knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Ash analyzed; Profile updated: Lenny plays the guitar) *Examine Torn Album. (Result: Scrapbook) *Confront Howard with his derby scrapbook. (Prerequisite: Scrapbook restored; Profile updated: Howard plays the guitar) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Becky about the fake STALKR award. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Lab Sample: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (09:00:00) *Ask Barbara about her spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed; Profile updated: Barbara plays the guitar and practices yoga) *Investigate Plaza Stairs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Prop Box) *Examine Prop Box. (Result: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Love Letter) *Ask Lenny about his crush on the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Letter restored; Profile updated: Lenny practices yoga) *Investigate Storage Shelves. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Water Bottle, Guitar Pick) *Examine Guitar Pick. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Water Bottle. (Result: Victim's Bottle) *Analyze Victim's Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 132 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Mona about roller derby. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Skating Rink. (Prerequisite: Mona interrogated; Clue: Leather Pouch) *Examine Leather Pouch. (Result: Green Powder) *Analyze Green Powder. (09:00:00) *Give his fire dye back to Lenny. (Prerequisite: Fire Dye analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Performers' Hangout. (Prerequisite: Lenny interrogated; Clue: Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Event Flyer) *Examine Event Flyer. (Result: Hospital Play) *Talk to Mona about her play with Lenny. (Prerequisite: Hospital Play revealed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Susie's Garden. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Tea Box) *Examine Tea Box. (Result: Film Roll) *Analyze Film Roll. (03:00:00) *Talk to Howard about his pictures. (Prerequisite: Film Roll analyzed; Reward: Roller Derby Uniform; Roller Derby Helmet) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the victim and the killer are related. *The case is very similar to its Grimsborough counterpart, Dead Man Running. In both cases, the victim dies at a sporting event, and is killed by someone they knew and trusted. *The murder weapon, which is an energy drink called Rocket Cow, is a parody of Red Bull. *In the "Storage Shelves" crime scene, the collectible object "Bear" heavily resembles the teddy bear featured in Ted. *In the crime scene "Garden Chair": **A tablet showing several images of Criminal Case can be seen. **A prism with a rainbow can be noticed. It resembles the cover of The Dark Side of the Moon, an album by Pink Floyd. *In the "Performers' Hangout" crime scene, a plane that resembles Dusty Crophopper from the movie Planes can be seen. *In the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene, you can find a tree trunk with Jones' name carved on top of a heart symbol. *Also in the aforementioned crime scene, you can spot a "Br" symbol and a "Vamonos Pest" poster, both of which are references to the popular American crime drama television series Breaking Bad. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ocean Shore